The Heart of Hogwarts
by Rasthmus
Summary: This is my first story so please readreveiw it. Hogwarts has been closed after the happenings of HBP however unexpected things happen in their finnal year. HGDM eventually. Hope you like it.
1. It begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything anyone else does.**

Well, here I am again, in one place I never thought I'd ever be again. On the train to a place I never thought I'd see again. Hogwarts.

I suppose I'd better fill you in. Well I guess it began with a phone call I received towards the middle of the holidays.

**Flashback**

Hermione sat on a hard, wooden chair by a large table a letter clutched in her hands. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes when the phone rang. "Hello…sniff?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes… who is this?"

"It's Harry; I take it you got one too."

"The letter? Yes I got one, I can't believe it, I mean everyone thought, well, I just can't believe that there's going to be no Hogwarts. Ever again."

"I know. But, I've been thinking. You know I was going to go and try to find the remaining horcruxes?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have absolutely no idea how to do it and no one to help me..."

"You know me and Ron will always be there for you Harry, you'll never be alone."

"Thanks Hermione but that's not exactly what I meant. To defeat Voldemort we're going to need help, the Order alone just isn't enough. We're going to need an army."

"Harry, where on earth are we going to get an _army _from?"

"Well, that's what I was wondering. Then I remembered when we did have an army, of sorts."

"Harry…"

"No wait Hermione," his voice sounded impatient, almost desperate. "I thought if we could get just the eldest two years. We could train them, to help us…? Hermione, we're desperate."

"Well, have you asked Professor McGonagall? _If_ she agrees then maybe she could send out letters… like this one, to everyone who would be in sixth and seventh year."

"So you think it's a good idea?"

"Like you said, we're desperate."

End of flashback

After that phone call Harry got in touch with professor McGonagall. She, after long consultation with Harry and the ministry, agreed. So near the end of the holidays everyone who would have been returning to school in the top two years received the following letter, everyone including the slytherines, though Harry had disagreed and said that they shouldn't be informed.

_Dear Student,_

_As you are of course aware, earlier in the holidays you received a letter informing you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be closed until further notice. This statement shall remain true for the younger years of the school; however, if the school had remained open you would have been entering your sixth or seventh year. We feel that at this age you should be offered the chance to help in the war. As you have not completed your education you have not received the degrees necessary to get a job therefore there was formerly nothing you could do to help the fight against Voldemort. Myself, Harry Potter and the Ministry feel that this is not right as all of you are either of age or will be coming so in the next year._

_If you wish to do so you may return to Hogwarts to help the fight against Voldemort. You will have the chance to be trained and you need not be involved in any direct action if you do not wish to be. This will be a very worthwhile and important course. However you will be working directly against Voldemort and this is a dangerous position to be in. We will try to ensure that all students returning will be kept as safe as possible._

_If you are interested in returning to the school then please send a reply back with this owl and you will be kept in touch of further developments._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

We then gathered at the Burrow to go through replies and inform students wishing to return of travel details with the whole Weasley family.

There was a surprising number of positive replies though perhaps unsurprisingly no Slytherines had replied.

**A/N This is my first story so sorry if it's a little short or rubbish. Please read it and tell me what you think, if I should carry on or just quit writing **

**Miss Moonshadow**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything anyone else does.**

"Hey, Hermione!"

Harry entered my compartment and sat down opposite me. He had a smile on his face which was good to see. I hope that doing something for the war is giving him the same kind of satisfaction that it gives me. It definitely looks like it.

"I'm so glad to be going back, aren't you? I can't believe we almost had to give it up forever." Harry is smiling so happily at me it warms my heart to see it, he deserves something to be happy about, after all he's been through and all he's got to go through.

Ron, Ginny and Neville came in at that moment; it's so great to see everyone again. It's hard to believe that there's going to be so few people coming back now.

As Professor McGonagall said:

"Yes, well Hermione, we didn't expect many. Actually 50 is very good considering we have no Slytherines and quite a few of the parents are reluctant to let their children go for obvious reasons."

I guess it's going to be very different to the Hogwarts we're all used to.

I wonder what we're going to learn, I mean I asked McGonagall and Harry about it of course, but Harry just said he didn't know and McGonagall said wait and see. It's going to be _so_ exciting, after the sadness I felt about the school being closed this is a welcome relief. However it still doesn't seem quite right though I don't know why.

I do know that me, Harry and Ron are going to be teaching a class; now that is going to be great. Just like the DA. In a way this is a lot like the DA for the whole of the top two years. Also I know that a few ex-students (who've already graduated) are going to come back to talk to us about Voldemort and the war.

"Earth to Hermione…!" Ron's voice penetrated my thoughts. "You were miles away there. What do you find to think so hard about?"

"The question is more how do you _not_ think?" I retorted but I was laughing. "You know we're going to be teaching classes this year, to people our own age and older. You're going to have to think pretty hard about that!"

"You _what_?" Ron looked so shocked that I tilted my head at Harry and raised an eyebrow. Ron followed my glance and positively glared at Harry, "You never told me that Harry!"

"Erm… well, you never _asked_ Ron."

Ron turned rolling his eyes at the window. Harry grinned at me and Ginny who was sitting with her shoes kicked off, legs curled around herself and her head resting on Harry's shoulder. I smiled at the sight, they are so cute together, I wish I could find someone like that. Once upon a time I might have thought about Ron but after last year I know we're not really suited for each other. We sorted things out over the holidays and hopefully they aren't going to crack again.

The train pulled in at Hogsmeade station after a long journey full of laughter and reminiscences. It really is strange to think that whatever happens, this will be the last time I ever return here as a student. Though I have been thinking that if the war ends during this year (wishful thinking I know) or even if it doesn't I would really like to become a teacher. Though of course if the war doesn't end I'll have no where to teach. Well, I could teach at Beaubatons Academy or Durmstrang Institute I suppose. After all they haven't closed, but I wouldn't want to. There's something special about Hogwarts that no other school can match, even with Dumbledore gone.

I wonder what the rest of the wizarding world knows about Dumbledore's death, I mean I told my parents exactly what happened on top of the tower, Harry's version, but is that what everyone else knows? I don't know, I mean they must know he's dead, right?

As I climbed off the carriage I felt slightly sad, this is the end of something very special. However the changes to come may be even more special, who knows? I hope so. Harry standing next to me glanced down and smiled at my bleary eyes.

"You ok 'Mione?"

"Sniff…I will be Harry, I will be. It's just; I can't believe that this is the last time we'll ever get off the train, ready for a whole new year full of learning and discovery. We're never going to be Hogwarts students again."

"I know, isn't it great!" Ron cut in, obviously he hadn't heard the rest of the conversation or noticed that I was about to cry. Ginny kicked him hard in the shins. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Shut up Ron!" Ginny put her arm around my shoulders, "just because you're not going to be a student any more doesn't mean you'll never come back." Behind us Ron's eyes widened in sudden realization. I saw them out of the corner of my eye and smiled slightly.

"Oh, sorry Hermione… I didn't mean… well, you know."

My smile widened. "I know what you mean Ron don't worry." Three puzzled faces turned to stare at me. "What? Even I understand the pleasure of no more school you know."

Laughing I turned and walked off down the path to the carriages. They were pulled now by normal winged horses, well if you can call winged horse normal, instead of thestrals, most of which were being used to help the Order with the war.

Harry shook his head sadly at there absence, "it's going to be strange here without them." He informed us. "I've gotten used to them, I almost expect them now, they give me comfort."

We climbed into the carriages to bump up the long drive to the Oak front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a longer journey than usual due to the absence of the thestrals. But it was well worth it, the castle looked even more beautiful and perfect than usual, maybe because we had almost lost it.

As we walked up then stone step to the front doors they were thrown open and there stood Professor McGonagall. She was looking tired and worn but she had a huge smile on her face.

"Hello and welcome back to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall opened her arms wide in a gesture of welcome.

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, you make me so happy!**

**1madcat: thank you so much, you were my first reviewer! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sparkle Black: you'll have to wait and see about the Draco/Hermione but that was a very good question about Dumbledore. I'd never thought about it before. Thank you so much for your review. XD**

**Miss Moonshadow**


	3. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything anyone else does.**

The Great Hall was more beautiful that night than it had ever been before. The sky was a dark velvety blue with a scattering of stars like silver beads strewn across a sheet of silk. The tables were all still there, yet it was with an ache of sadness that I glanced around the hall to see barely 50 students seated around them. The Slytherine table was completely empty.

Even though we had known this was how it was going to be it still made me feel almost ready to cry again; particularly when I looked up at the staff table to see the largest seat in the centre of the table, Dumbledore's seat, empty.

Professor McGonagall entered the hall last; she walked down the centre isle up to the staff table. There she took her place amongst Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and, surprisingly, Lupin. Hagrid had gone back to the mountains with Grawp on another hopeless mission to try to get the giants to turn away from Voldemort. Apparently it was "what Dumbledore would have wanted" and even though we were all very worried about him I think that Hogwarts wasn't really the place for Hagrid once Dumbledore was gone. After all, Dumbledore was the only reason that Hagrid stayed here for so long.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! I am delighted to see at least some of you back here again even if our numbers have diminished by a large amount. This is, of course due mainly to the fact that we have only invited the top two years of the school to return. However if you look around you you will notice that a few of your fellow classmates have also opted not to return to Hogwarts. I am very proud to see so many of you feel that the course we are offering and the help that you will be providing to the fight against Voldemort is worthwhile. I hope that you will enjoy and benefit from the completion of your education as well as making a difference to the wizarding community. This is, I believe, what Professor Dumbledore always hoped the school would achieve. Thank you."

I glanced at Harry after this long and rather moving speech from Professor McGonagall to see him and Ron both yawning and pulling faces at each other. I ask you! I mean we did know all this already but it was still a very emotional speech, not one to be yawning through. I kicked them both and caught Ginny's eye, she raised an eyebrow but smiled slightly at all of us. I rolled my eyes and turned to the food in front of us.

About an hour later the remaining food on the plates melted seamlessly into golden gleaming cleanness. Professor McGonagall returned to her feet and smiled, this time slightly more warmly, at us.

"Good night and sleep well, tomorrow is going to be a hard day for you all."

I yawned and dragged myself to my feet. Beside me Harry and Ron were suddenly looking exhausted, the enthusiasm and energy they had shown whilst eating dinner seemed to have disappeared into thin air. They were now staggering along to the common room ready to run up to their dormitories and throw themselves into bed, I expect anyway. That was what I was going to do, after I'd had a shower, changed and done my teeth first, of course.

I awoke bright and early to the chatter of the birds outside my window. This comforting morning chorus always made me feel cheerful and welcome; it made me feel like I had come home. Yawning I stood up and walked over to the window; I am always the first up in my dormitory, definitely a morning person much to Ron and Harry's dismay.

After getting dressed and pulling on my cloak (it looked like it was going to be a cold day) I strolled down the stairs to the common room. I was the only one in there but it seemed a bit too early to have breakfast, plus I wanted to be with Harry and Ron on the first day. So I pulled off my cloak and curled up on one of the soft, squashy armchairs by the still slightly smouldering fire. I sighed, my eyes seemed almost automatically drawn to the glowing coals in front of me.

As I gazed transfixed into the fire memories began to rise to the surface of my mind, memories of Sirius. Tears began to roll silently down my cheeks and my throat felt like I had swallowed a tennis ball without meaning to.

"Hermione?" A soft voice called out, penetrating my thoughts. I dragged my eyes away from the fire to stare up at Ginny. "Are you ok?" I quickly wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my robes.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? I'm absolutely…"

"Erm Hermione, you're babbling and crying, that generally means you're upset about something, what is it?"

"Oh, I was just thinking, about Sirius. I can't believe he's dead Ginny. What are we going to do without him?"

"Well, erm, no offence 'Mione but I reckon we'll get along just fine without him. After all he died more than a year ago. I personally think we should be more worried about Dumbledore being dead."

I stared up at her unbelievingly. Then I thought about it, I suppose we are ok without Sirius though I hate it that he's dead. It is going to be a lot harder to get along without Dumbledore. There is no way that we will ever replace either of them, but I guess we're just going to have to save our grieving for some other time. Like after the war, when we've won it.

"That's better!" Ginny smiled at me. I frowned slightly, how did she know what was going on inside my head? "You were smiling silly! I can't really read minds!"

"Then how did you know what I was thinking then?"

"You looked confused. Come on, I'm starving, let's go get some breakfast." I opened my mouth to say that we really should wait for Harry and Ron when they appeared at the bottom of the boys' staircase.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione, you two are up early!"

"Ready for the last first day of the last year of school?" I asked. I only asked it so that I could see the looks they gave me. Smiling I led the way out of the common room.

**A/N Thank you so much to Sparkle Black, you really make my day :D. And to anyone else who reads this but doesn't review hope you enjoyed it, though review would be much appreciated, please!**

**Miss Moonshadow**


	4. Timetables

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything anyone else does.**

The swooshing, whistling sound of over 50 owls soaring over the house tables filled the great hall. A jolt of excitement ran through me as I looked up to see three owls gliding our way, tightly furled scrolls of parchment clutched in their beaks, our new timetables!

My owl came to a halt to land gracefully on my outstretched arm. It held out its leg for me to remove its burden then took the toast crust I offered it and flew beautifully out of the hall. I opened the parchment quickly then glanced around to see whether Harry, Ron and Ginny had got theirs yet. Ginny and Harry were both reading theirs with identical delighted smiles whereas Ron was attempting to dry his by wafting it around and spraying orange juice on all of us. Apparently Ron hadn't noticed the owl soaring towards him and had moved his arm out of the way so that the poor beast had continued to fly along and had collided with his glass of orange juice! I burst out laughing and reached for the piece of parchment in his hands. Waving my wand to create a cascade of glittering silver sparks that showed it with magic I handed it back, good as new.

"Thanks Hermione! What would we do without you!" He exclaimed looking relieved.

"Go around with a soaking, unreadable timetable obviously." I replied grinning. Suddenly I realized that I was still holding _my_ timetable. Looking down at it I smiled, there were a few obvious differences that jumped out at me straight away. Firstly that there were, obviously quite a lot of lessons missing. These had, however been replaced by several different classes. The remaining lessons were: Defense Against the Dark Arts (of course!), Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures (to be taught by Firenze) and DA. The final subject made me laugh.

"The _DA_! She used our original name, that's great!" Harry grinned at me.

"Well it's us that are going to be teaching it so she said I could chose the name and , of course, it had to be DA." He replied through a mouthful of toast.

"What exactly are we going to be teaching?" interjected Ron.

"Well, it's sort of like Defense Against the Dark Arts really. That's Lupin's job obviously, but we'll be talking about our own experiences with Voldemort. We'll also be teaching them spells that we found particularly useful and just generally giving them tips on how to survive. I also think that we should give them information on the young Voldemort, obviously not about his Horcruxes but enough so that they can at least _try_ to understand him, without that understanding, they don't stand a chance against him and his followers.

There will also be members of the Order coming in to give us updates on his movements and as much of his plans that we know. This however has diminished an awful lot due to Snape revealing his true colours; unfortunately we now have no spies inside Voldemort's ranks. Without Dumbledore this war seems unwinnable, I just hope to god that I'm wrong."

Harry was looking very worried, his bright green eyes were filled with pain, regret and a desperate hopelessness.

"Hey! If we just sit here with no hope then we _definitely_ can't win but that's why all these people came back: to help. Now we've got to help them by showing them that there is hope. We _will_ win this thing, a positive outlook works wonders!" Everyone laughed a feeling of sudden hope and happiness filling up the empty space where, just a moment before, dark and deadly thoughts of loss, anger and grief had ruled.

Trust Ginny to bring us back down with a laugh, that's one of the best things about the new arrangements here, all of us have classes together. That is, me Ginny, Harry and Ron, we're in all the same classes for everything. I suppose now there's so few of us there can't be many classes. I think there's only going to be about three at any one time.

I glanced at the others thinking we really should get a move on, we don't want to be late for our first lesson now do we!

"Don't you think we should…"

"I'm way ahead of you 'Mione, we've got a free period first!" Ron was grinning like a nutter.

"Oh." I glanced down at my timetable to see that Ron was indeed correct. "So we have." I guess my disappointment must have shown in my voice because Ginny looked up from her own timetable with an evil grin.

"Well Hermione don't you agree that this is the perfect time to go for a spot of Quidditch practice? Seeing as there's so few of us now don't you reckon that you should have a go too?"

"What? No I erm… I have to go plan out our first lesson!" a smiled in a relieved sort of way across the table, anything to get out of Quidditch, I hate it!

Outside the great hall we all walked up to the common room; Harry, Ron and Ginny then continued up to their dormitories to change into their Quidditch stuff and collect their broomsticks. I on the other hand settled down in front of the fire and pulled out some parchment, a quill and some deep violet ink.

"Hermione! You're not _really_ going to spend our first free period of the year writing out lesson plans are you? Come down and watch us, you don't _have_ to fly!" Ginny was standing behind me a broomstick held in her hand with her long curly red hair clashing horribly with the scarlet of her Gryffindor Qiudditch robes. I laughed and stood up, packing my things back into my bag.

"I guess it couldn't hurt… wait a bit will you? I'll be down in a minute." I ran upstairs and deposited my bag, spinning on the spot I scurried over to my trunk to shove it open and grab my scarf, hat and gloves. Hey, it was cold out there and I knew how long they'd be playing for! Quickly pushing it closed I made it down the stairs in record time to find Harry and Ron grinning at me from either side of Ginny.

Ron pushed open the portrait hole with a glance back at us, Harry and Ginny followed him, their hands were now entwined as they smiled a sweet smile only meant for them at each other.

I shook my head in a bemused sort of way and followed in their wake.

**A/N Sorry if Ginny is a little OoC. I just see her as one Hermione's only female friends which would in, my eyes make them quite close and as Harry's girlfriend she would be with them a lot.**

**Sparkle Black: Thank you for your review! I'm really glad you like it. I'm not sure when Draco's going to make his appearance but in the next few chapters I'm going to skip quite a lot of time so it should be fairly soon.XD**

**1madcat: Thanks for the review, it means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter. As I said before, Ginny's going to be in this quite a lot so hope you like it but sorry if she a OoC, it's quite hard to get her right!**

**I'm going to try and update as much a possible though I'm back at school on Tuesday so I won't be able to as quickly. Hopefully though I'm going to try and get the chapters a bit longer before posting. Please review and hope you enjoyed it.:D**

**Miss Moonshadow**


	5. First Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything anybody else does.**

"Well I think the best thing to do would be to begin with an introduction as to why we're teaching a class and what they'll be learning in it, ok?" I glanced at Harry over my notes to see him with his quill out hastily scribbling things down.

"Right. Good idea 'Mione." Harry replied distractedly. "So we introduce ourselves (not that we need much introducing eh?) and tell them why we're teaching them and a bit about what they'll be learning with us. Then I'm going to do the same as I did at the DA and start of with disarming. Hopefully this lot will be a lot better and if we have more time we'll do a spot of stunning practice. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Just as long as you two do all the talking!" Ron grinned cheekily at us and ducked the cushions that came flying at him. "Aww, is that the best you can do?" We all laughed, me and Harry dodging the returning cushions.

"I'm so glad that I don't have to teach anything. Though It's going to be fun with you lot teaching me! Can you give detentions?"

"Yes we can." I replied firmly, "we have all the same powers as the teachers. Of course the house points system isn't running this year. However if it was we would have control over points as well." Ginny looked slightly worried at Ron's evil grin.

"Aww, we'd never give you a detention Gin." Harry said smiling softly down at her where she was sitting on the floor.

"Speak for yourself mate!" Ron was giving Ginny an evil smirk, "just you wait Ginny, just you wait! It's almost a shame there's going to be no Slytherines to teach. Ah… just imagine Crabbe and Goyle's expressions when I set them a 2000 word essay on the many uses of wall to wall carpeting."

We all gave him a funny look, "wall to wall carpeting?" Ginny exclaimed sounding as though she couldn't decide whether to be amused or worried about his sanity.

"What! It was the first thing that came into my head! Ah well, I guess it'll be good enough not having to put up with Slytherines yelling insults and generally being a pain in the arse." We all nodded in agreement.

**Tuesday Evening**

We're all sitting in Gryffindor common room after our second day of the new timetables. It's the last free lesson of the day. And now I'm going to tell you just what happened in our first lesson as teachers:

We were walking past the entrance of the room of requirement (that's where our lessons are being held, isn't it great!) for the third time when our first student arrived, Ginny! She was smiling brightly and with a cheerful, "hey _Professors_!" She entered the new classroom. It was really odd to see everyone enter and them calling us Professors; Ron loathed it, I know! Harry wasn't really bothered, he was more interested in hiding from Cho Chang behind a large bookcase. They both flushed _so_ deeply and turned away quicker than I thought was possible when they saw each other. I almost burst out laughing! Rather insensitive I know but it was very amusing. Ron of course didn't hold back and only stopped laughing when he discovered his hair had been changed a very fetching shade of pink by his sister who was sitting quite innocently on her cushion behind him.

At that I really did burst out laughing, after a minute of watching Ron manage to shave all his hair off then grow it into a huge (pink!) afro in his attempts to fix it I flicked him hard on the head with my wand and his hair returned to its original length and bright red colour. With a disappointed cry of "'Mione!" from Ginny I called the class to order.

"I'll get you for that Ginny! Hey, hang on…I can give her a detention, can't I? _Right_…"

"What for Ron?" I put in with an innocent smile.

"_What for_! She turned my hair _pink_ then grew it to an afro! That's _what_!"

"Actually you turned it into an afro yourself and you have no proof that it was Ginny, _however_, I suggest that you keep an eye on her in future." I replied with a steely glance at Ginny to make sure she understood that I wouldn't get her out of trouble again.

After that every one was silent waiting for us to begin. Harry gave his little introduction speech that, what with all the interruptions (people seemed to see this a 'let's question Harry Potter time') took up almost half the lesson. Once he had finished however, we got onto disarming.

There was a real mix of abilities in this group. Most people were pretty good though we did have to fix Neville who had been turned into a whistling blue and green teapot by his shocked partner who was just standing by staring at him. I walked over and fixed him easily after listening to the stuttered apologies of the 6th year Hufflepuff ("a _teapot_! …I…I didn't mean…I only…I was trying to disarm him!") Ginny, of course, performed the spell absolutely perfectly as did most of the people who had been in the previous DA.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is our first DA lesson! I actually thought it went quite well, I'm very happy! Hopefully our next one will go even _better_ now we're completely prepared and have an idea of how people are going to react. Also in the next one we won't have Ginny hexing Ron and Harry stuttering and stumbling every time he looks at Cho Chang!

We also had our first two Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons today, they were just _brilliant_! Lupin is such a great teacher, I'm really glad to have him back, particularly at this crucial stage in the development of the war. We have started to learn some really advanced things from him actually, it's all fascinating, I can't wait to learn more. At the moment we're doing the unforgivables again. This time, however we're really looking at them, their history and the defence side of things. Obviously there is no defence to the killing curse, however Lupin is helping us with our resistance to the 'Imperius' curse.

To resist it effectively you need to focus on yourself, you need to be perfectly calm and just say no. Lupin was getting us to an almost medative stage, apparently if you faced the 'Imperius' curse in that frame of mind then resisting it would be ten times easier. Harry found this all rather confusing though he seemed a lot happier at the end of the lesson.

I love school! I might go to the library later to look up some more hexes and curses for us to teach, this really is going to be a wonderful year, well hopefully anyway.

**Later on**

"Hmmm, hey Harry, _wow_! Listen to this." We were all sitting in the library a couple of hours later after my suggestion.

"What is it?" Harry turned to look curiously at me, I grinned at him before continuing.

"It says: _'The Patronus: a defence against dementors. The patronus, a highly complicated and advanced level charm which involves conjuring a bright white creature made entirely of hope and love and happiness. The creature the patronus takes the form of depends on the individual and all recorded animagi (wizards or witches who can change into an animal of their choice at will) will change into the form of their particular patronus. If a very sudden shock or large change affects the individual then the form of their patronus may change_.'"

"Like Tonks'?" interjected Harry.

"Yeah, I guess_. 'Furthermore magical research has now suggested that the patronus will increase the magical ability and power of the caster if it is near when a second spell is cast. However the patronus will vanish and consequently cause the spell to fail if it is a deliberate, unprovoked attack on another living thing.'_ Wow! I'm glad we can cast one of those. We have to teach it Harry." I raised my head from the dusty old tome to meet Harry's startlingly green eyes. He seemed lost in thought, gazing at me.

"So it can be used in self-defence?" Ron inquired. "It _did_ say unprovoked, didn't it?" I smiled at him then turned my head back to the book.

"_Wait_! There's more. And yes Ron, it did say unprovoked_. 'To cast the patronus the witch or wizard must first concentrate fully and wholly on the happiest, most powerful memory he or she poses, for this is what the patronus consists of. The caster must then speak the words, 'Expecto Patronum!' If done correctly the patronus should form out of a white light erupted from the end of the casters wand. The caster must be able to feel the memory throughout themselves and the spell will not work if the caster is split in _any_ way.'_ Split in _any_ way! Harry Voldemort can't cast a patronus, he _is_ split!" Both Harry and Ron gaped at me.

Ron was the first to recover, closing his mouth he asked "yes, but how is that going to help us?"

"Oh Ron, don't you _see_? Voldemort couldn't posses Harry without incredible pain, and that was because of the love inside of him. Imagine a creature made entirely of love and light and happiness and everything that the Dark lord despises! He wouldn't be able to go near it!"

Harry grinned, "that _is_ brilliant Hermione! And I will definitely remember it next time I see him (_hopefully_ that won't be too soon) however you do seem to have forgotten the task at hand; find spells for the lesson?"

_Oops_. I guess I was getting a little over excited. Back on task Hermione…back on task…

"Anyway, I reckon we've got enough to be getting on with, we know a lot of the spells by heart anyway." Harry said in a matter of fact way. "Come on let's get back to the common room, we wouldn't want to be out after hours now would we?" Harry grinned mischievously at my glare.

I shoved my books, parchment, quill and ink irritably back into my book bag and fastened it up. Standing up I lifted the heavy book I had been reading from and made to put it back on the shelf, after a quick moment of indecision however I walked over to the library desk behind which stood the hawk-like librarian just getting ready to go on one of her 'the library is closing in ten minutes, leave _now_' prowls.

After glaring at me for a second she stamped the book then, muttering something under breath that sounded like threats she stalked away. I turned to find Harry and Ron staring at me in an amused sort of way.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows in a 'and what is so funny' sort of a way. "Spot of light bedtime reading."

I turned and strolled out of the library just in time to hear Ron splutter "_Light_…! _Bedtime_…! That girl's _really_ lost it!"

Barley concealing my laughter I turned to look at him, "did you say something Ron? I'm so sorry I didn't quite catch it." Ron gaped at me, his mouth dropped in a comical 'O' shape. Harry was, by now laughing at us both. Knowing, as he did, that I probably _would_ use the book as a spot of bedtime reading and also that I was _deliberately_ teasing Ron, something which no-one else seemed to understand.

"Aww, 'Mione what did you do to Ron?"

I stand corrected, _almost_ no-one, Ginny, however, did understand. In fact she positively relished Ron's suddenly furious glares that were coming her way. He had, unfortunately, managed to snap out of his shocked mood the moment she spoke.

Ginny smirked at us all then slipping her arm through Harry's she marched us all back to the common room. I honestly don't know what I would do without her, she is the one who kept me sane throughout everything, _particularly_ Sirius' death. And now Dumbledore's death too.

When will it _stop_! All the people we care most about, they die! Well, at least we've still got each other. I smiled determinedly at that. Though inside I was desperately fighting the small voice that said 'but for how long?'

**A/N Yey! That was definitely the longest chapter yet, almost 1000 words and two pages more than it usually is (not counting the A/N)! I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**1madcat: I know that relatively speaking this is still quite a short chapter compared to some authors on here, but I did my best! I also wanted to get another chapter up before the end of the holidays. Back to school tomorrow ; ( Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sparkle Black: I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the last chapter as much, it _was_ quite short but also necessary. I hope you like this one better and thanks so much for the review!**

**Meminenotyou: I'm really pleased you enjoyed it! Draco should be appearing fairly soon. As I've said before, I have plans for him! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**I hope you all continue to enjoy, and if there is anyone reading this who hasn't reviewed, please do! I love to hear from you! Thanks for reading,**

**Miss Moonshadow**


	6. A visit to Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything anybody else does.**

As usual the first week of school seemed to drag by, every lesson seeming to take forever. After that however days flew by, turning into weeks until finally I woke up on the Saturday of the first Hogsmeade visit of the year.

Hogsmeade isn't really a particularly big deal any more, nevertheless it still felt good to get out of the castle and go down to the village. I awoke early in the morning, as was my custom, and got dressed quickly. It was a cold morning in the middle of October. If you looked outside you could see the leaves from the trees swirling to the ground in a colourful mist of autumn shades. I wasn't quite sure what to wear, generally I just shove on any old thing, but it was a cold day and I wanted to look nice. Eventually I chose my black combats with a cute purple gypsy style top. I then laid out my red and gold gryffindor scarf, gloves and hat along with my thick winter cloak ready for when I came back for them after breakfast.

With a bright smile I trotted down the stairs, entering the common room with a twirl.

"Somebody's in a good mood today!" Commented a tired sounding voice from behind a chair by the fire.

"Good morning Harry! And how are you today?" I chirped slipping my arm around the back of his seat and leaning over.

"I'm not bad, tired though."

"Aww. What time did you go to bed? You _really_ need to start getting more sleep!" My voice had grown a slight edge to it. Me and Harry had this argument at least five times a day and we still do, he _doesn't_ sleep enough. But then I guess he does have something important to worry about; there don't seem to be enough hours in the day to worry about Lord Voldemort, so he has to stay up all night _too_.

"Here Hermione, take a look at this." He handed me a folded copy of the Daily Prophet.

The front cover was taken up by a huge headline, it said: '_Albus Dumbledore's Death, a Tragic Accident, Or Was It?' _Underneath this banner title was the story; here's how it went.

'_Earlier this year we published a report on the death of Albus Dumbledore, widely renowned as the greatest wizard of our time. Startling new evidence has now come to light. It says that Dumbledore, previously thought to have been blasted off the side of the tower by one of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's' followers, more commonly known as 'Death Eaters' who attacked the school that night may, in fact have been killed by one of his own students. The name of this despicable person, we can exclusively reveal is none other than Draco Malfoy, son of one Lucius Malfoy who is currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban for being a member of the above mentioned organisation.' Draco Malfoy is thought to be in hiding, though to our knowledge he is still continuing to attend 'Death Eater' meetings with 'You-Know-Who'. Draco Malfoy had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years before he eventually murdered his own head master. This was, almost certainly, on 'You-Know-Who's' orders and Draco Malfoy is wanted by the Ministry of Magic for; continued on page 7,8._

"Oh." All the bright cheerful happiness of this morning seemed to drain out of me, I felt my face fall. "Well, at least they got it half right."

Harry smiled sadly at me. "I _suppose_."

"I guess the Ministry wouldn't really want everyone knowing it was Snape. They wanted to keep up Dumbledore's perfect image as the only one who Voldemort ever feared, not as the man who was murdered by the person who _only he_ truly trusted. And they had to pin the blame on _someone_, so there was Malfoy all ready to take it. I wonder what happened to him?"

Harry snorted. "What _Malfoy_? Who _cares_! Hopefully Voldemort tortured him to insanity and then killed him, _horribly_." The look on his face told me that Harry was deadly serious.

"Don't you feel even _slightly_ sympathetic? Well, not sympathetic," I amended quickly at Harry's glare. "Just, well, he couldn't actually _kill_ him in the _end_, could he?"

"_So what_! He pointed his wand at him, he cornered him, if it wasn't for _him_ Dumbledore might have made it to safety. He as good as _killed_ him! For gods sake Hermione, he led the _Death Eaters_ into Hogwarts, behind all of Dumbledore's security, he almost killed _you_! Ginny! Ron!_ Everyone_ in the castle! If _he_ hadn't been there then the Death Eaters would _never_ have even found their way into the castle!"

I looked at my feet, everything Harry had said was true and yet, this _idiotic_, stupid part of me was still saying; 'but he didn't actually _kill_ him, did he? In the end he couldn't point his wand at the headmaster who had done so much for him, look into his eyes and _murder _him, could he?' A much bigger part of me, the reasonable part (at least that was what I _thought_), on the other hand was replying; 'so he's a coward as _well_ as a traitor and a murderer.'

Slowly I turned my head to look at Harry, he was gazing into the fire and seemed a long, long way away. "Have you been up all night worrying about this?" I said anxiously in his ear.

Harry glanced up at me guiltily and said; "well, not _just_ this, it's, well Hermione, the Horcruxes. Where do we _look_? We don't even know for _sure_ what they are (two of them we have no idea!) furthermore we haven't got a _clue_ where to look for them. Where on _Earth_ do we start!"

I gazed at him sadly. "Oh Harry, we'll find a way, I promise you. There's _always_ a way, never give up hope. Like they say, quitters never win and winners never quit, we'll _never_ give up Harry."

Harry smiled at me, I could see disbelief and desperation in his tired green eyes.

"Wow, you two really amaze me you know." We both jumped and turned to find Ron standing at the foot of the stairs. "We've not even had breakfast yet you're _already_ having to stop each other giving up hope! Come on, we can worry about old Voldy later!"

Me and Harry both laughed and stood up. It was good to hear Ron's cheerful live-by-the-day optimistic outlook on things.

After a good breakfast of pancakes with lemon and sugar (to which I'm _particularly_ partial) and a couple of glasses of fresh orange juice; me, Harry and Ron strolled out of the great hall to collect our outdoor protection then meet Ginny by the Oak front doors.

The four of us then set out across the grounds to Hogsmeade. With the crisp grass underfoot and the swirling breeze lifting our hair and twisting it together. I felt on top on the world. When I breathed out my breath came in a patch of spiraling mist (when I was little I used to call it dragon's breath). The bright sun lighting up everything on the this cold lovely morning seemed to top off my feeling of happiness, all the despair of earlier had melted away leaving me in a brilliant mood. I grinned with all the joy of the morning and slipped my arm through Ginny's.

"Come on Gin," I called. "Let's skip!"

So me and Ginny, arms linked together began to skip across the grounds with the boys trailing along afterwards. We both suddenly burst out laughing at exactly the same time and we were soon clutching at each other in ecstasy. When Harry and Ron appeared behind us their quizzical expressions just made us laugh harder, before long we were all rolling on the floor, our breath coming choked whilst fogging up the air around us with our cackles and giggles.

Eventually I drew in a long deep breath, a smile of the purest happiness illuminated my face. "Why _are_ we laughing?" I asked. The others gradually regained their composure, all three of them had the same delighted smile of bliss was plain on their faces.

"I have _absolutely_ no idea!" Ginny chuckled.

After a minute of gazing at each other and laughing we all carried on strolling leisurely towards the wizarding village.

Hogsmeade was as beautiful as always, the little thatched whitewashed cottages looking perfectly gorgeous and the long cobbled streets made me wonder for a second if we had stepped back in time. The difference between the old muggle streets and here though is that here everything is bright and sparkling clean. It is the kind of place in which I dream of living, with an ordinary life: an enjoyable job, a husband whom I love, kids and most importantly, _no Voldemort_. However as I looked around the stunning village it seemed to me as though something was missing.

The tranquil, unspoiled streets seemed almost _too_ quiet, there was hardly anybody out there. I guess it was because there was hardly anybody in Hogwarts _to_ come, I wonder what will happen to all the shops, I mean they got their main group of customers from Hogwarts so they must get a lot less money now, I hope none of them go out of business, it would be a sad loss to the wizarding world if Honeydukes was no more.

_Anyway_ we turned up the main street of Hogsmeade and set off for our first stop off at Honeydukes (one of my favourite shops ever…!) There we purchased a large assortment of sweets and chocolate. I even remembered to get some of that flossing stuff for mum and dad that they like so much.

I doubt they would have minded if I hadn't but it's always nice to remind people how much you love them, particularly in these times. Before it's too late. I once read a little story, I can't remember much of it but it was something about a boy and his girlfriend who were going to fast on a motorbike. He made her tell him she loved him and then he gave her his helmet. They then crashed and the boy died. He had realised as they were driving that the brakes had stopped working and they were going to crash, so he saved his girlfriend.

I sighed, _everyone_ was in danger these days but I don't think I could _bear_ it if I lost my parents, Harry is amazing to be able cope with it. I don't know _what_ I would do, I can't even _begin_ to imagine a world without them.

Looking around I noticed Ginny, Ron and Harry all staring at me. "Erm, 'Mione, you still there?" Ron was looking rather confused.

"What? Oh, yes, what did you say?" I replied dragging myself out of my deep, dark thoughts.

"I suggested that we leave," Ginny giggled. "But you can stay and gaze longingly at Dean for as long as you like Hermione, we'll wait for you in the Three Broomsticks."

"_What_! _No_ I'm coming, I was just lost in thought, not gazing longingly at Dean!" I must have sounded slightly incredulous because all three of them began to laugh.

"Oh come _on_!" I huffed and bustled them out of the shop. When we got outside I pouted, giving them my best puppy dog eyes. "Well, I can see _just_ how much you guys care about care about me! I'd better be going now…" I turned and began to walk, painstakingly slowly away. _Three…two…one…._

"Aww come on 'Mione, it was only a _joke_!" Ginny trotted up behind me and slid her arm around my shoulders. "We know you don't _really_ fancy Dean… or _do_ you?"

Ron was standing behind her looking distinctly ill at ease with the turn of the conversation. Oh I _do_ hope he isn't going to start getting all overprotective of me.

I turned my head and glared at Ginny, but, luckily, or not as you see it, she could see the laughter in my eyes. Grinning she turned me around and steered me towards the Three Broomsticks for a nice warming butterbeer.

A few minutes later I was seated round a small table with a mug of butterbeer in my hand in the smoky, comfortable pub. It was _very_ different to how we were used to it, busy and bustling, for there was hardly anyone there. Not only were most of the _Hogwarts_ students missing but a lot of the _other _customers were absent as well. I suppose the threat of a powerful Voldemort was hanging over people's heads like a smoky cloud, making them scared to leave the house. Though personally I don't see how home is better than a pub if you're going to get attacked, it just doesn't seem to make much sense. Although I suppose that wherever you feel safest and happiest _is_ your home in your heart.

This definitely seemed apparent when we arrived back at the castle later after a _wonderful _day of shopping and happiness. Everyone sank into comfy, soft seats by the fire and sighed, this was truly a moment to remember, but as I thought that I felt a twinge of sadness. For you can never go back to a moment in which you are truly happy and it was a hard road ahead for us all.

**A/N Hey Guys, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you like the story, nice long chapter for you again! Hope you enjoy it!  
DracosPunkbabe: Thanks for the review! Draco should be appearing fairley soon, though I'm not entirley sure when. Hope you continue to enjoy the story and I like your name!  
Sparkle Black: Thank you so much. I don't think you should be that worried about Ron... And you didn't offend me, you were just being honest, which I appreciate very much! You are just great, thanks for reviewing every chapter! And I never mentioned this before but I really like your name!  
jalapeno1011: Thanks for the reviewing, I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I hope you all continue to enjoy, and if there is anyone reading this who hasn't reviewed, please do! I love to hear from you! Thanks for reading,  
Miss Moonshadow**


	7. fancy dress

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything anybody else does.**

On Sunday afternoon me and Ginny were sat in the common room drinking mugs of hot chocolate and discussing the Halloween celebrations. Professor McGonagall had said that a party would be organised in the great hall and if anyone wanted to help with ideas and planning for the event then they should come and see her.

Me and Ginny had come up with the idea of a fancy dress competition. It seemed to go down quite well when we suggested it to a few Gryffindors who were also sat in the common room, whiling away their time playing exploding snap or chess or doing homework with their friends in the warmth of the room.

"So, so far we've got; everyone in the castle, including teachers, have to come in a traditional muggle Halloween fancy dress outfit (e.g. a ghost or a vampire, maybe even a witch or wizard!). And that the competition will be judged by the students, according to a vote." I informed Ginny, summing up our ideas in a couple of sentences.

"Yep," she replied. "That sounds about right. Oh wow, this is going to be so great, I wonder what everyone will go as? We'll have to make our costumes extra special. Do you think we should go and put it to McGonagall now?"

"Sure." I was only half listening to Ginny as she rambled on about how great it was going to be. Most of me was focussed on completing the notes that we were going to present to McGonagall.

"Do you think we should wait for Harry and Ron to come in?" Ginny's question penetrated my subconscious.

"Erm, probably not. You know what they're like with Quidditch, once they start they won't stop for a long time." I replied.

"Hey!" Ginny was looking offended in a joking over exaggerated sort of a way.

So that was how me and Ginny found ourselves stood in front of McGonagall in her office trying to persuade her that this was a good idea.

"Please professor, it would be really fun, and it would give the students something to look foreword to. We would organise the whole thing, we wouldn't ask you for help at all professor. And it's not like we could cause much trouble anyway, I mean, there's only fifty of us. Please?" Pleaded Ginny.

McGonagall looked up from reading the notes I had written out for her on the competition. She raised a sceptical eyebrow at us. "Well…" Me and Ginny both had identical beseeching expressions on our faces.

"Oh, go on then." Ginny let out a whoop of excitement, "but, I don't like this about staff having to dress up too."

"Well professor, we could change it so that only students have to dress up for the party, it can be optional for staff. Though I expect that a lot of them will want to participate." I compromised in my best business like manner. McGonagall rewarded me for my efforts with a small smile.

"That sounds excellent Miss Granger. You have my full permission to put up posters and make arrangements. I will make an announcement at dinner tomorrow to inform people of the competition, I will leave the rest to you."

"Erm, professor," Ginny was rather nervous and hopeful, "do you think it would be ok if we could help with the decorations too?"

"Be my guest." Confirmed McGonagall with another, slightly warmer, smile at us. My own face lit up like a Halloween pumpkin in anticipation of the times to come.

I walked briskly out of the office after Ginny who had practically run, a delighted smile on her pretty face, her eyes were bright with keenness for the project.

"Yes!" Ginny cheered raising her hand to high-five me. Laughing I continued to stride up the corridor back to Gryffindor.

So now I'm sat in my favourite chair by the fire in the common room right next to Ginny. I'm holding a sheaf of notes and plans about the fancy dress. Ooh, I can't wait! This is going to be so brilliant!

"Hey Ginny!" I call to her over her highly enthusiastic conversation with Harry and Ron over what they are planning to wear. "How do you think we should decorate the great hall for the party?" Ginny looked over at me curiously, her head tilted to the side.

"Hmm, well I don't know. But we have to make it look amazing and, dare I say it, magical!"

**Next Day**

I awoke with a contented, warm, happy feeling deep inside of me. Standing up I stretched and yawned feeling quite tired as me, Harry, Ron and Ginny had stayed up long into the night discussing our ideas. I guess that a fancy dress competition shouldn't really be that exciting, however we hadn't had anything to get excited over and plan like this, well, probably ever. But certainly since Dumbledore has died, it's like preparing an thrilling event like this one has put the spark back into everyone.

I walked over to the window of our dormitory to have a peep at the weather. My bare feet sunk into the soft fluffy carpet where I stood next to the glass pane that showed the view of outside. It was a glorious morning, the sky was a clear exhilarating blue whilst the sun shone vividly, dazzlingly making all the colours that made up Hogwarts seem somehow much more intense. It was like she had woken up to find that a curtain had been draw back on the world, making everything far more vibrant.

I yawned again then reached up and pulled open the window to let the fresh morning air whip back my hair and rustle the rich scarlet curtains. Breathing in the scent of morning dew on grass and pine sap from the forbidden forest I suddenly felt wonderfully refreshed it was a fascinating feeling . My fingers clenched on the catch of the window tightly whilst I closed my eyes to listen to the morning chorus of twittering from the birds situated all around the grounds.

With a deep, invigorating sigh I turned back to my bed and pulled on my chosen outfit for the day along with my uniform robes. I then turned to the mirror by my bed to wrestle with my infuriating hair just as Ginny began to awake.

As there were so few gryffindor girls we could chose who we shared a dormitory with, we could even have one of our own if we really wanted! Of course me and Ginny had opted to share with each other and had, subsequently been dispatched to the old sixth year girls dormitory, my old one! Both me and Ginny had been delighted with the arrangement as our old dormitory was one o the best, it had a fantastic view out over the grounds of Hogwarts from its two window. Of these, one faced east and the other was roughly pointing west meaning that we managed to catch both the sunrise (if we were up early enough!) and the sunset (if we happened to be in the room at the time).

Over the last year however me, Parvati and Lavender had caught some of the most phenomenal glimpses of the sky and grounds at their best.

I really miss them, it really is odd, after six years of living together and sleeping in the same room, you get used to people, you grow to care about them deeply.

My smile faded slightly as I realised that I hadn't seen Parvati since Dumbledore's death, I will probably never see her again. Hopefully she will have a happy life, hopefully we will both live to see each other in happier days after the war, I would just love to know how she is.

Lavender is still here at Hogwarts so I still see her all the time, although it still isn't quite the same not sharing a dormitory with her. She opted to have one on her own and I understand why, if Ginny wasn't here I probably would have done the same. Without Parvati sharing a dormitory with Lavender would just be sad and strange.

"Morning 'Mione, ever the early bird eh?" Ginny shoved her heavy scarlet and gold off her and clambered out of bed. Yawning she scrambled over to her trunk and pulled out a particularly crumpled pair of jeans and t-shirt. I grinned at her and, with a cheerful nod I skipped into the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I came out Ginny was just pulling her heavy, ebony black, school robes over her tousled head. Her bright red hair was looking very dishevelled and part of it was sticking to the pale, freckled skin of her pretty face. I tossed a hairbrush at her which she caught with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks 'Mione. Now seeing as we've got so long before breakfast how about I do your hair and make up for you?"

I groaned at her request, my hair was currently pulled into a loose ponytail a the base of my neck and my make up was, well, none existent. I don't tent to wear make up as I find it irritating and time consuming to apply and remove. Not to mention the troubles of keeping it looking good on your face as you walk around school. I always end up forgetting about it and accidentally rubbing my eyes plus any lip-gloss or lipstick you put on will just rub off extra quickly, particularly as you eat breakfast meaning that you have to continuously re-apply it.

Ginny however appears to think that all the problems are outnumbered by the advantages (none of which I can see, by the way) she seems to enjoy applying the stuff and not to mention the amount of time she spends in shops buying the damn stuff in the first place. And I, being the lucky girl that I am, am generally the sad one stood beside her complaining and begging her to hurry up so that they could get to the nearest bookshop as soon as possible.

"Aww, Hermione, please? You can look so lovely when you make the effort, pretty please?" I attempted to avert my gaze from the expression she was giving me, you know, with the pouty bottom lip and the big puppy-dog eyes. Unfortunately for me however I am no good at resisting Ginny when she really wants something.

"Oh, fine then." I informed her felling like I had just made a very big mistake. "But you had better not take too long."

"'Course not." Ginny replied already digging in her make up bag to find 'just the right colour for today'.

After about twenty minutes of pure torture (to me anyway) Ginny finally proclaimed herself satisfied and we emerged from our dormitory. When we arrived down in the common room we discovered that we were still up earlier than everybody else, or maybe they had all already gone down to breakfast.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling as Ginny came down, she was still rambling on about something or other, I wasn't particularly listening.

"Hey Hermione, have you had any more thoughts on how to decorate the great hall?" Ginny's cheery voice once again cut across my trailing line of thought.

I deliberated for a minute or so thinking. I had had a few ideas to be honest, but I still thought we should keep to the traditional Halloween decorations.

"Well, the floating pumpkins have to stay." I informed her firmly. "We should probably have lots of dark colours and, ooh! Maybe we could have a thunderstorm for the ceiling, that would be wonderful, wouldn't it?"

"Very spooky," Ginny agreed. "And of course the pumpkins have to stay, it wouldn't be Halloween without the Hogwarts Halloween floating pumpkins!"

**A/N I'm really sorry, this chapter is slightly shorter than the past few have been. I'm kind of busy and I am aiming to get something up at least once a week.  
Sparkle Black: I'm very gald you liked the chapter, it was my favourite too. My name is kind of odd, it came from a songs lyrics that my dad sings sometimes (leapin and a hoppin on a moonshadow).  
1madcat: Thanks for the review!  
marshmallowey-pumpkin: Thanks for the review!  
I hope you all continue to enjoy, and if there is anyone reading this who hasn't reviewed, please do! I love to hear from you! Thanks for reading, Miss Moonshadow**

**Miss Moonshadow**


	8. Guess who

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything anybody else does.**

The sky was dense and coated with a thick grey fog making it impossible to see anything at all out of my window that morning. Even with the curtains drawn it didn't let in much light. I sighed deeply, it looked like it was going to be a dull, hard day.

I turned to see Ginny still fast asleep, her red hair spread out and blending in with her Gryffindor scarlet pillow. She looked angelic with her eyes closed and a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips. I laughed softly before picking up my wand and wandered down the spiral staircase into the warm, cosy common room. Now smiling as breathed in the familiar warm ever so slightly smoky (from the fire) scent of the room, I rested my hands on the back of a soft velvety sofa and listened to the slight crackling of the fire that lit up the otherwise darkened room.

My thoughts were far, far away, playing what if. Stupid, I know. But maybe, just maybe…

After a few minutes I was jolted back to reality by a sudden flood of bright light. I turned quickly my wand outstretched, a natural instinct, to see only Ginny stood pulling open the curtains. Dropping my wand arm and I ambled leisurely over to her side.

"You're up early Gin. How did you sleep?" I greeted her with an attempt at a cheery smile to go with it. I know it was forced and Ginny could tell, but she didn't comment.

"I slept great thanks Hermione. And, though your observations don't seem to have noted it, I do tend to get up early." She smiled at me to show she was only joking. "Though maybe not as early as you." She added as an afterthought.

I laughed softly and looked up at her from where I stood. She smirked down at me to which I replied with a mock glare.

"Aww, little Hermione."

"Oh shut up Ginny! Just because you're taller than me." I said exasperatedly. "Just like everyone else." Muttering under my breath as I added the last thought.

Ginny laughed at me again. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast." She called over her shoulder, having strode over to the entrance hole. I followed just as her long, dark red hair whipped out of the common room and out of sight.

"Hey, Ginny! Wait up!" I called power walking in a way I usually reserve for being late to lessons.

She stopped to wait and smirked down at me again. "Aww. Can your little legs not keep up Hermione?" She teased before running off down the corridor where I knew she would hide somewhere and jump out when I least expect it.

"AARRGH!" Ginny squealed at me a couple of minutes later, running from inside a broom closet and proving me right.

I raised an eyebrow and sauntered into the great hall whilst flashing a quick grin over my shoulder. Ginny was looking faintly disappointed and rather confused.

"Oy," she grabbed my shoulder, "how did you know I was there?"

I laughed softly, "Gin, eve time you go ahead of me down here you _always _jump out at me from that particular broom closet!"

"Hmph, regular Professor Trelawny you are." Ginny mutter under her breath. I gave her a swift glare then.

"You might want to remember Ginny, I am teaching you later on, I have it in my power to make things very unpleasant for you so you may want to reconsider when delivering insults to me."

Ginny laughed at my comment but she _did _shut up about the Trelawny thing so we continued down our long house table till we got to our usual seats. I collapsed into a chair and pulled some toast towards me. Ginny shoved the pot of marmalade at me along with a knife and some butter.

"And you lecture me on predicting what _you're_ going to do?" I commented lightly with a slightly incredulous expression.

With a slight giggle Ginny replied "oh, you're _so_ predictable 'Mione!"

I replied with a roll of my eyes.

A little while later we were wandering about the corridors with no particular purpose or course. Ginny had 'suggested' that we go for a little walk around the castle to 'explore' or translated from Ginny language she wanted to get me on my own a away from the boys so she could question me on my love life (or lack of).

She insists on doing this at least once a week, half the time she even gets Lavender to corner me with her! Every time I explain _very_ patiently that I _don't_ fancy anybody and I _don't_ have a secret boyfriend. I don't know where they got that one from, I guess not telling everyone about going to the Yule Ball with Victor gave them ideas. Though I did tell Ginny so I'm not sure what she thinks is going on. I'm telling you, that girl has a twisted mind.

I swear over the summer when I came to stay at the Weasley's she spent every single minute trying to get me and one of her brothers together. Most of the time it was Ron, however when Fred and George came to stay she was definitely pushing me towards them! That, of course, was when she wasn't hiding in our room or playing Quidditch and just generally avoiding 'Phlegm' like the plague.

After assuring Ginny for what must be the hundredth time that I really don't fancy anyone and I really haven't 'gone and got myself a boyfriend without telling her' as she so nicely put it we turned to go back to Gryffindor tower, only to find that neither of us had any idea where we were.

"Oops!" Cried Ginny not sounding in the least bit worried.

"Oops? _Oops! _Ginny, we have _classes_ today! I have to teach, we _cannot_ be late!" Even to me I sounded a bit over the top, but this was _really_ bad and all she could say was _oops_!

Ginny started walking down a long corridor that I really didn't recognise staring at each of the blank stone walls in turn. It were lit by lanterns at systematic points along each wall as there was no windows anywhere.

"Here we are." Ginny had stopped outside the first door she came across. Pushing it open she looked around, "oh, _I_ know where we are!" She called over her shoulder to me.

"I've had a charms lesson in here once. Come on if we just carry on walking down there" she indicated down the bleak corridor. "Then we should end up near the potions rooms."

Yes, because we really want to end up down there, I thought miserably. I brings back too many unpleasant memories of Snape and the Slytherines. _Particularly_ one blonde ferret whom I absolutely _loathe_. Who as good as killed Dumbledore. Who wasn't quite evil enough to do it in the end. No, no, he was just a coward. He let all the death eaters into Hogwarts then cornered Dumbledore for Snape to kill, its not like just because he didn't actually kill Dumbledore he wasn't directly responsible for his death.

"Hermione?"

I jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice snapping me out of my reverie for the second time this morning.

"Err, are you coming or not?" She inquired.

I rolled my eyes and, with an irritated sigh I whipped around and led the way down the corridor at top speed.

When we at last graced ground that I actually recognised I almost jumped for joy. I hate not knowing where I am, it's like it is uncontrollable, like I'm ignorant of what is happening to me. And that is the worst feeling ever. To know something is happening to you or people close to you and not knowing what it is or not being able to do anything about it, it's _horrible_. There's no words to describe the pain of thinking it's your fault something happened because you didn't do anything, that's why this course is so wonderful. We are doing something. I've thought that so many time since we arrived, it's like I'm trying to engrave it onto the inside of my brain.

We made our way past the potions rooms that I recognise clearly. Memories of Snape and Malfoy came flooding back into my head and I once again fought the internal battle of Malfoy's innocence. Or lack of.

I suddenly noticed that the sound of Ginny's feet echoing along with mine had silenced. I titled my head inquisitively at her and opened my mouth to ask, but she pressed a long, slim, pale finger to her lips to silence me. She then jabbed her hand over her shoulder to indicate the door of Snape's old office, she stepped closer to it and pressed her ear to the hard, dark wood of the barricade.

"Damn!" She swore softly under her breath. Then she shoved her hand inside the pocket of her robes and pulled out a tangle of long fleshy coloured strings and began to disentangle them. She was startlingly quick, worrying I thought I'll ask her later, then she handed one to me after whispering a word of command to it. I gave her a worried 'we really shouldn't be doing this' look and laid the string down next to me.

Oh, alright, I couldn't resist, Ginny's expression of confusion and growing dread was just too tempting. After a few seconds I picked up the string and thrust it into my ear jumping slightly as voices suddenly made themselves clear and spoke as though they were right next to me.

"Damn, I dropped it!" A distinctly masculine and slightly course voice met my ears.

"Ssh, we don't want people hearing us now do we? Pick it up and be quick, this potion is very important, we can't afford to let it go wrong."

A soft snort was heard; "maybe I wouldn't drop things if it wasn't so bloody cold! Can't we cast a heating spell or something? It's freezing! And I'm sure that I've caught a cold."

"I would of thought you'd be used to it by now, after all, you have lived in that awful manor of yours for most of your life. It's much colder there." The second voice was cold and harsh, though I could detect a slight flicker of worry.

"There we had decent clothes!"

"Oh, come _on_ Draco! What do you expect, silk lined velvet cloaks and boots made of the finest leather? We're on the run form the rest of the world for gods sake. You can't just pop into Madam Malkins for a quick robe fitting you know."

A scream suddenly came from next to me.

"Oh my god! Hermione! It's _Draco Malfoy_! And _Snape_! In our school, they've come back!"

I stared in horror at her. Not for the revelation she'd just made, I'd already worked that one out. No, it was the volume of her voice. All had gone deadly quiet inside the room containing the two most evil men, next to Voldemort, in my opinion in the rest of the wizarding world.

I yanked the string from my ear, grabbed Ginny's hand and ran pulling her along after me.

The heavy door us burst open with a huge bang and we heard two pairs of feet pounding along behind us.

"Run!" I screamed. At Ginny, maybe at myself to, I don't know, I was totally panic stricken. _Draco Malfoy_! And _Snape_! At _Hogwarts_! _How_! It just didn't make sense, how did they mange to get back into the school. And What did Snape mean, 'on the run from the rest of the world'? Surely they were with Voldemort? Why would they not be?

A scream alerted me instantly. Ginny was lying sprawled on the floor a few feet back.

"Ooh, gets them every time!" Malfoy's drawling voice cried behind me making me want to wring his scrawny neck. "Trip jinx Weasley! Got your Mudblood filth of a boyfriend too!"

I felt my anger explode inside of me. Whipping round I faced them, my wand raised and a curse half formed in my mouth.

"Expeliarmus!" Snape called and my wand flew from my hand to be caught, deftly in the palm of Snape's hand.

So, Ginny was still sprawled on the floor staring up at us with terrified eyes, Malfoy stood a few feet away with a satisfied but slightly nervous smile, Snape stood glowering, my wand held captive by him. And I was stood, unarmed and petrified with no chance of self-defence.

**A/N I'm really sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, also for the switch from first to second person. I can't remember what I was doing, but it made since at the time. Hopefully this will be better. I'm sorry I didn't get it up earlier, but I've been really busy.  
SparkleBlack: I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes, I must have forgotten to spellcheck it. I'll try and correct them. Well Draco's made his first apearence, and that was a good suggestion about looking to the other side of the war. I might do it, but not for a few chapters and most of this story is going to be Hermione's POV. Thanks for reviewing!  
dramioneshipper: I've got Draco in! lol. He's definatley going to be making an apearence at the party, though I'm not sure what as, suggestions would be very much appreciated! Thanks for reviewing!  
1madcat: I've updated as soon as I could, the next chapter should be up in about a week, though I have my mock SAT's this week so we've got a lot of homework. Thanks for reviewing!  
****I've noticed that I've got over 700 hits on my story as a whole but only 17 reviews? I'm really grateful to my reviewers but if you are reading this and you're not planning on reviewing _please_ do. Even if you hate it, write in and tell me what I can improve. Thanks for reading,**

**Miss Moonshadow**


	9. Who could hate?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything anyone else does.  
HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY PEOPLE! **

I screamed. Really, it seemed the only thing I could do. Then I sprinted back down the corridor and launched myself at Snape my arms outstretched to wring his neck and snatch my wand.

I didn't quite make it that far however, Malfoy had come up behind me and with a cry of "stupefy!" I found myself lying in much the same position as Ginny who appeared to have lost all control of her own body and was also unable to move.

Malfoy's smirk seemed to widen as he realised we were both unable to fight back. He walked over to my side making sure as to kick Ginny nice and hard on the way. Bastard.

I glared up at his towering height, trying to inject all my anger into my gaze my eyes being the only thing I could actually move. A snigger escaped Malfoy's pale lips. "Well, well Granger, we meet again!"

I rolled my eyes at his totally cliché remark.

"What do you think we should do with them?" Malfoy sneered with a questioning glance at Snape who imitated my action and rolled his eyes at Draco's melodramatics. He then turned back to me and aimed his wand with terrifying accuracy.

"Avada Ked…" His echoing call was cut off by sudden thump. From the sound of it and the disappearance of his body he tripped or something, though why would that happen?

My question was answered a second later as Professor McGonagall appeared by my side.

"Enervate." She whispered; my face was suddenly flushed with a golden light and I felt all my muscles relax. "Miss Granger, what happened?" Her voice was thick with worry and fear. "Did they do anything to you and Miss Weasley?"

I swallowed. "No, at least I don't think so. Malfoy got Ginny with a trip jinx, I guess she's been too scared to anything. I know exactly how she feels."

Professor McGonagall shook her head her eyes still wide with shock and horror.

"Professor, what happened? Why are they here? Did you know about them?" Ginny's small terrified voice spoke my very own thoughts.

"No." McGonagall's voice broke, and I could of sworn I saw a tear appear in the corner of one of her bright, intelligent eyes.

"No, I didn't know for definite that they were here, though I had my suspicions. I knew that they were on the run from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but their exact location has, I thought, been unknown to me. Oh if only I had acted sooner, to think Miss Granger almost…" The last sentence was a hoarse whisper as the Head of Hogwarts bowed her head in, well, almost shame.

"Come on Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, you must go up to the hospital wing."

"No!" Me and Ginny objected simultaneously. "Professor, we really want, need, to know what's going on." I continued.

"Yes," chimed in Ginny. "Can't we at least hear why they're here Professor, please?"

McGonagall sighed but eventually gave in. "Well, Snape." She was now stood glowering down at the old professor.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Her voice had lost its fearful, worried tone and gained an icy, cold edge.

From just behind her I heard Malfoy mutter, "and she's supposed to be smart. Maybe she should try taking off stupefy if she wants him to talk to her."

I whipped my head around to glare at him with my coldest, most furious frown. He is so rude! Even when he's in a position of defeat he still manages to drive me mad with his snide comments, and insulting Professor McGonagall's intelligence! Which is about ten times more than his own, oh I hate him!

Really? A new voice seemed to have found its way into my mind, hate? I thought you could never hate? I thought hate was the path to the dark side, how come you can feel it then?

Well, the first thought trail seemed to accept this argument, maybe not hate. But definitely dislike strongly. He deserves to be hated, he deserves to _die_!

At that last thought however I realised just how ridiculous this was, I was having an argument with _myself_! Argh! I must stop doing that!

I tuned myself back to reality just in time to hear Snape's explanation to McGinagall of his and Malfoy's presence in the school.

"_After killing Dumbledore I hurried Draco of the premises. I was wondering where to go, Draco was crying out for his mother so I took him to her. We travelled to Malfoy manor first of all to tell Narcissa what happened. She was horrified, pleased that Dumbledore was dead and relieved that Draco was still alive, she wanted to keep Draco with her. She said that if Dumbledore was dead there would be no need for the Dark lord to punish Draco. I however knew better, the Dark Lord would punish Draco for being too weak to kill the old man. The Vow I had made to Narcissa bound me on pain of death to protect Draco to the best of my ability, so that is what I did. Me and Narcissa burnt down Malfoy manor with her and a house elf inside. The ruins were found later by the Ministry but were not, I understand made general news. I took Draco and fled north, both of the Hogwarts letters found there way to him, McGonagall obviously hadn't looked at whether he was still alive or not in Ministry records, or maybe she just didn't believe it? He is according to them no longer in existence, the safest place for him to be. This would not be enough to put off the Dark Lord for long, I knew, particularly as I was still alive and not answering his summons. Sure enough in early November I got wind that he was sending death eaters after us. Me and Draco ran from our hideout, but we had nowhere to go. We were outlawed from the rest of the wizarding community for murdering Albus Dumbledore and we were on the death list of the Dark Lord for not returning to him. The only place we could think to go was Hogwarts._"

His voice was cold and emotionless, it sounded like he was under an extremely potent dosage of Veritaserum which was what, I guess, he was. The whole story seemed to fit well enough and it made sense, though there were still rather a lot of unanswered questions buzzing around my head.

Firstly, what vow? Harry had said that it sounded like Snape had made an unbreakable vow to Malfoy's mum but me and Ron had dismissed it as soon as we'd heard it. Why on earth would he do that? Bound to protect Malfoy until one or the others death, that must be a terrible life to lead.

Then there's what does Snape mean about him burning down Malfoy Manor with Narcissa Malfoy inside? Surely they wouldn't do that? Malfoy can't be heartless enough as to murder his own mother, can he?

A choking sound interrupted my thought process, I am starting to make a habit of losing myself inside my mind… ehem. I glanced over my shoulder to see Malfoy with his head in his hands, he looked so vulnerable. It was scary. I wondered what was wrong with him, then slowly, slowly my hand reached for his arm as if it had a mind of its own.

I froze instantly as I realised what I was doing, what was I doing? My hand however seemed to take advantage of my lapse in concentration to close the last couple of inches to rest gently on his pale arm.

He stiffened instantly. His white blonde hair whirling around his ghostly, pallid face to fix me with that cold stare. His eyes, gray as a storm tossed ocean glared furiously at me.

"What do you think you're doing, Mudblood?" He spat, venom dripping off the end of his tongue.

I sprang back my dark eyes flashing, trying to come up with a snappy response for his rude statement. The problem was, I couldn't. I had no idea what I was doing, to comfort Draco Malfoy? Even if such a thing was possible I wouldn't seek to do it, and yet, the way his face contorted with pain as he seemed to forget my presence again. I wondered idly what he was thinking of, maybe he did regret burning his mother alive. Now that I thought about it that effectively left him an orphan, with his mother dead and his father in gaol (I hope, though it seems unlikely that that is where he remains).

A shiver ran down my spine and, quite suddenly, I jumped up. Shooting Malfoy one last icy glare I marched over to Ginny's side.

"Are you ok Gin?" I questioned gently.

Professor McGonagall looked over at me sharply. "Take her up to the Hospital wing will you Miss Granger and make sure you get some rest yourself, you must be exhausted." I smiled weakly and clasped Ginny's slightly sweaty hand in my own.

"Come on Gin, we've just got to get you up to the Hospital wing then you can have a nice long sleep." I crooned nonsense softly into her ear. She jerked slightly seeming to come out of a trance. Her pale, pretty face lit up ever so slightly with a gentle smile.

"I'm coming." Her voice was so faint that it was almost nonexistent, I slipped my arm around her slim delicate shoulders and helped her to her feet.

"Do you think you can walk?" I enquired gently. She bowed her head slightly in the affirmative so I began to support her as she hobbled down the corridor and up to the Hospital wing.

**Later **

"Hermione what on earth were you thinking!" Ron exploded his face bright red with anger and worry. "You could have both been seriously injured or worse, why didn't you wait for McGonagall to help you or something?"

I looked up at him from my comfortable position in one of the soft beds lining the Hospital wing's walls. I rolled over onto my back feeling the crisp, white, linen sheets shift under my weight so as to take in the faces of my friends who were stood and sat around my bed. All bore the same worried slightly exasperated expressions. The worried I can understand, why they were exasperated though I will never know, by all rights it was me who was exasperated with them. And I was.

"Oh Ron, McGonagall asked me to take Ginny up to the Hospital wing. I couldn't exactly refuse her could I? She was busy anyway."

"Busy with what! What could be more important than two of her best pupils about to collapse, and you still haven't told us why by the way."

I closed my eyes for a second feeling the muscles in my lids pull taught as I screwed them up and sighed, then opened my mouth and prepared to tell them all about Malfoy and Snape. The moment I tried to speak though, I found the words just wouldn't come. I thought hard for a second, considering what Ron, not to mention Harry's reactions would be to the startling discovery that it was in power to uncover. Anger was my first thought, fear, pain, sadness. I couldn't tell them, but how could I hide it?

After the second was up I found myself deciding that I was unwillingly to reveal the secret. I would have to talk to Ginny about it later but I had a feeling that this wasn't the right time for this sort of revelation, I wonder if there is ever a right time to tell your best friends that their worst enemy and the murderer of the man they admired the most have just arrived at the only place they considered reasonably safe.

I guess not, nevertheless I felt a pang of sadness as I glanced up through my lashes at my best friends in the world. Never before had I kept something of this magnitude a secret from them, it just wasn't in my character.

After a long pause and another deep breath I screwed up my courage and finally replied with; "Ron, I can't tell you right now, ok? It just doesn't feel right, maybe later."

With that I closed my eyes and let my body collapse into the soft, comfy bed as a soft gentle feeling of sleep and rest washed over me, relaxing my entire body and tenderly shutting down my extensive mind with loving caresses.

**A/N Yay! I got this chapter up much sooner than usual, go me! I hope you enjoyed it. We should be having the Hallowe'en ball in the next chapter and I want Draco and Hermione, of course to go, but have no idea what they should go as. Suggestions would be very much appreciated! Ideas for Harry, Ginny or Ron would be great too. Review replies:  
1madcat: There you go, I updated! And sooner than usual, hope you liked it. Do you have any ideas for costumes? Please tell me...! Thanks for reviewing!  
Sparkle Black: I love your ramblings and analysing of my story! It makes me feel wonderful, particularly when you pick up on little tiny things that I thought no one notice like Snape and Draco's relationship. It gets more obvious later on though. Do you have any suggestions about costumes? I would love to hear from you. Thanks for reviewing!  
PrincessAngelz: Yay! Love Draco and Hermione! I'm really glad you liked it! Have you got any ideas for Hermione or Draco's costumes? Please let me know, thanks for reveiwing!  
LovelyBlueRose: Thank you! Hermione and Draco may take some time but they will be together eventually, hope you enjoy, thanks for reviewing!**  
**Thank you so much! 4 reviews, that's the most I've ever got for 1 chapter! Pretty please will you review, please? Yes and _you_ too, I know where you live...jk lol.Anywayz I'm really glad you guys enjoyed it, Gracias y adios mi amigos;**

**Miss Moonshadow**


	10. Costumes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything anyone else does.**

"When is it?"

A bleary voice welcomed me back to consciousness.

"What? Hermione's party thing?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, about a week I guess."

Well that certainly woke me up. I sat bolt upright in a complete panic, one week? Help me! You wouldn't believe how much there is left to do, we still have to add the finishing touches to the decoration plans, look up some spells and then perfect them. Oh and I have to get my costume. _My costume_! What on earth am I going to wear!

"Oh, Hermione. You're awake."

"About bloody time too." I certainly had no trouble guessing the identity of the mutterer. Ron grinned sheepishly at my stern glare.

I sighed then glanced around my dormitory when something struck me as odd. Ron and Harry were both on Ginny's bed, Harry curled up next to her at the head with Ron perched on the very end looking faintly disgusted. Since when have Ron and Harry been in our dormitory?

"What are you two doing in here?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow. My mind was suddenly racing as I realised two very important and unusual facts: a) It was about midday judging by the bright sun in the clear sky outside. And b) I had only just woken up! What on earth was going on!

Ginny caught my confused expression as I glanced at her. "Sleeping potion. Remember?" She grinned and grabbed a bottle off my bedside table to wave in my face.

I though hard then felt it return to my mind. Of course! We went down to the hospital wing as me and Ginny have barley been sleeping since our, well, discovery. Madam Pomfery prescribed us rest and relaxation then gave us some dreamless sleep potion to help with our nightmares.

So I haven't been taking a particularly active part in our lessons and their planning though I do sometimes intervene as the boys disciplinary skills when Neville somehow manages to transfigure himself into a cabbage are not good. I also haven't had any homework on the orders of Professor McGonagall who had a big meeting with Ginny to inform us that we were not to tell anyone about the presence of Malfoy and Snape in our school. That's right, they're staying. I have no idea and frankly, as long as they don't hurt anyone in the school, I don't care.

Ok. You've got me. I do care. Just the thought of them loose in the school in enough to make me shiver with suppressed fear. God they scare me. I know that Ginny's having similar problems, for instance, we keep having these nightmares. Both of us, the same dream. It is truly terrifying.

I shook my head to bring my thoughts round.

"Hey Gin, what are we going to do about costumes?" Professor McGonagall had announced the Hallowe'en party and the dressing up plans to the students about a week ago and since then me and Ginny have been working feverishly on the plans for decorations and arrangements. It has to be perfect.

"I thought we'd hit the shops later or maybe tomorrow."

"Make it later we've got lessons to plan tomorrow." Tomorrow was Sunday and we still hadn't got any of the lessons that we were supposed to be teaching planned yet. I know that I'm not supposed to be working. Sheesh, I get reminded of it often enough so I should know. However those lesson plans have to be done and as I'm the only one who will ever get round to doing them… but I need to set aside an allotted time to do it or even I will forget.

"Hey 'Mione, what you going as?" I groaned.

"Oh, don't ask me that I have absolutely no idea! There's so many choices, but this is going to be great, I haven't dressed up for Hallowe'en since primary school which was about seven years ago. I remember I never could decide what to wear then either."

Ginny shook her head, "well you're going to decide right now 'Mione, we've got to get your costume together. The party is on Friday! That's under a week to prepare."

"Don't remind me, please Gin. What have we got ourselves into?"

"So what are the decorations going to be like?" Harry interjected looking thoughtful.

"Well…" Ginny began to tell him but I cut her off straight away.

"You'll just have to find out on the night like everyone else, it's a surprise. Right Ginny?"

Ginny glared playfully at me, but after a deep sigh she nodded. "I guess she's right. Now what we really have to decide on is your costume Hermione. Stop changing the subject. What ideas have you come up with?"

"Well," I racked my brains for ideas. I come up with them at the oddest moments, like when I'm eating a carrot, I'll suddenly go; of course I should go as a house elf! Well, not really, hang hmm, that's an idea. "How about a house elf?" I cocked my head and smirked to await Ginny's reaction, she did not disappoint.

"What! A _house elf_. No way 'Mione, I was thinking more like Guinevere or something."

"Guinevere? What that soppy Queen who supposedly broke king Author's heart by running off with his favourite knight? Why would I want to dress up as her?"

Ginny's lip curled at my response. "But she was beautiful 'Mione, why do you think Lancelot wanted to run off with her?" Seeing my mouth open in furious response she continued quickly.

"Oh all right, all right! I didn't mean to start an argument on the happenings of hundreds of years ago. Not Guinevere then. How about a Roman goddess? Or Greek actually, I like them better."

I rolled my eyes then an idea suddenly struck me. "Hey Ginny, you know that Hallowe'en supposedly originated from the Celts?" She nodded. "Why don't we look into their goddesses, we're sure to find some interesting ones and it would be very appropriate."

To my surprise Ginny looked delighted with the idea. She nodded eagerly then jumped up. "Well, what are you waiting for, library!" She then proceeded to physically drag Harry, who looked slightly shocked off her bed and start towards the door.

"Hey Ginny, not so fast."

"Well how fast were you planning on going, we need to buy these outfits or at least their components today. There's no time to loose!"

"I'm not even dressed yet!" I protested pulling down my duvet to reveal a pair of dark purple three-quarter length pyjama bottoms and a short sleeved top of the same colour with a cute picture of Eeyore decorating it.

Ron and Harry's eyebrows shot way up. Causing Ginny to smirk widely then smack her boyfriend head, he blushed guiltily and turned away.

"Well, how about we set off to the library seeing as Ginny's so keen. You can get ready and meet us there in a bit?" We all agreed to Harry's suggestion so, after a, minute or so for Ginny to sort out her hair they left me in peace to shower and dress.

Later 

After a late lunch me and Ginny set off for Hogsmeade. We were alone having ditched the boys back at the Quidditch pitch, they had needed little persuasion to leave Ginny and me to go do 'girl stuff'. That translates to us normal people as 'shopping', most particularly shopping for clothes which was exactly what me and Ginny were off to do. I expected that we would probably end up buying fabric and making our own costumes though.

After a fairly short consultation with the library Ginny had decided that she was going to go as Brigid, the Celtic fire goddesses. We did some research on her and apparently she had married the king of a warring tribe in an attempt to bring harmony between the two of them. This had sadly not worked, it was only when one of their three son was killed in a battle between the two sides of the family that a unity was formed. This was due to the terrible grief of Brigid who was pronounced the goddess of peace and unity.

Ironic really considering our position with voldemort and the war, but Brigid was an awesome goddess, we found a lot of stories about her. Amongst them we discovered that she supposedly invented whistling. This is one fact that I almost wish was still unknown to us as Ginny had not stopped whistling since we left the library which she got us kicked out of for whistling too loudly.

I have an idea for Ginny's costume which I've not put to her yet, but I think would be fabulous. In one of the books I found a list of symbols which represent Brigid, it also had colours. I decided that Ginny should wear a white dress with red decoration in embroidery of swirl on the bodice. It should be a halter neck as they always look great on Ginny, with a low back, far more daring than I'd ever dream of, but this is Ginny we're talking about and she's bound to go to the extremes. On top I think she should have a black kind of cloak meets cape going down to her knees, she would probably take it off straight away but it would have a wonderful affect on the costume and one of Brigid's symbols was a cloak.

We eventually came to halt outside a cute little sewing shop which I know in Hogsmeade. I knew that we would eventually end up here but Ginny had insisted on looking in all the robe shops before hand. As I predicted she found nothing to suit her extremely picky tastes. As we entered the shop I told her all about my idea for her costume. She loved it, it was "absolutely perfect" in her words.

We walked into the aisles of different fabrics, needles, cottons, embroidery silks and other miscellaneous items used in sewing and dressmaking in complete wonder. I loved that shop, I always went there to buy wool for my elf hats and scarves, it was always lovely quality, so soft! With such vivid colours.

Anyway we both began to feverishly sift through the soft velvets, the smooth silks, the rough linen to find the perfect material. After a couple of minutes Ginny emerged clutching a sample of soft, light, silky, white material in her hand. I smiled.

"Perfect!" We spoke simultaneously.

About ten minutes later we exited for the shop, arms laden with bulging bags of material, needles, thread and dress patterns. Ginny had selected a rough black material for the cloak, some shimmery deep, blood red thread for the embroidery stitches and a slivery coloured metal ring which Ginny said was for the halter neck fastenings to attach to.

You might at this point be wondering what my costume is. Well tough, it's a surprise! You'll just have to wait and see. I can tell you though, it's going to be great! Me and Ginny have both our outfits planned down to the last stitch.

Even later 

After dinner we were all sat in the common room in a cosy little circle around the fire. In fact about half of the remaining members of our house were sat there talking to us in a small group. We were discussing the Hallowe'en party and what we were going to wear, a very relevant topic as me and Ginny had spent most of the evening before dinner cutting out and pinning our new material for the dresses. We were following a basic dress plan with a tight bodice and a flowing skirt, it was very pretty but we had modified it quite a bit to fit our needs. Ginny in particular.

Lavender was delighted with our designs. I was still refusing to tell them all who or what I was going as, a fact which all of them were trying to change, but Ginny couldn't stop talking about the goddess her costume was based on. In fact this was actually a fascinating topic, particularly trying to apply what Brigid would do in different situations.

The conversation was starting to turn towards darker subjects and Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable when someone asked what we thought Brigid would do when faced with Voldemort who was about to murder all of the students in the school. Ginny frowned noticing Harry's expression and going over to comfort him.

"Hey guys, what are you lot going as?" She stared at them expectantly her red colour of her hair flickering and changing slightly in the light of the flames.

Harry and Ron both glanced at each other victoriously, then; "well if Hermione's not going to say then we'll keep ours as a surprise too."

I glared at the pair of them, their costumes were probably going to be ace as well, ah well. I'll find out soon enough.

**A/N I'm so sorry about the amount of time it's taken me to get this up. I've been very busy and also ill for a bit. Hope you like Ginny's costume, we'll be finding out Hermione's in the next chapter which is the party. Hope you enjoyed.  
****Sparkle Black: Thank you for the ideas, they were brilliant. I hope you like the costume I decided on for Ginny. I think Hermione just didn't want to face the trouble of Harry and Ron's reactions when she was in the hospital wing, as she was very tired. Also Draco isn't going to start attending the school because, as I see its, as soon as the student knew he was there they'd attack him. I'm betting Harry and Ron would anyway. Hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reviewing.  
****1madcat: Thanks for the idea. I think I am going to have Draco as a vampire, that was one of my first thoughts and I like it. I think I'm going to have it so that no-one knows who he is at the party though. As I said above I think if Ron and Harry saw him then they would attack him and I don't think that would be a great start to Hermione and Ginny's party which they had put and awful lot of work into! I wonder what Hermione will think of him… Thank you so much for reviewing and hope you enjoyed.  
****I really really appreciate it if you review, comments, critique or anything you want to say, I love it all! Thanks for reading, I'm really glad that people are enjoying my random ramblings.**

**Miss Moonshadow**


	11. The party

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything anyone else does.**

The great hall looked amazing. The ceiling was a dark stormy grey with bolts of lightening and rumbles of thunder flashing through it every now and then. The floor and walls were dark, not just black but huge pools of darkness so that you didn't know where they ended, in fact they could of gone on for ever. This was made all the more by the swirling mists of dark smoke covering the floor. It was like a huge pool of rippling ever changing steam rising from a boiling cauldron. I wouldn't like to know what potion was being made.

Looking over at Ginny I saw her nod contentedly at the progress we had made. It really did look wonderful and, of course, we had the floating pumpkins with their flickering yellowy flames inside to light the place. They hovered high above our heads but there were to few of them to be able to actually see much of anything around. You could just make out shadows and silhouettes of people though you couldn't see lower than their knees. It gave the impression that they were floating.

Of course all this, whilst looking fabulous and capturing the spirit of Hallowe'en perfectly made it rather difficult to judge the costumes. I had however already thought of this, we were going to have a catwalk. A parade of all the marvellous costumes that people had gone to such lengths to make unusual and convincing.

"Hermione, do you think we should start?" Ginny asked. She was talking about the catwalk.

"Yes! I can't wait. Oh this is going to be extraordinary!" I replied my face lit up.

The pair of us walked up to the raised stage in the centre of the room. It took up a lot of space, for the past hour or so the weird sisters had been playing on in. Now it was our turn!

Ginny walked up to the lead singer and spoke softly to him so that the rest of the hall couldn't hear. The rest of the band kept on playing softly for the dancing students. After a few moments the lead singer nodded at Ginny and turned to the rest of the band who all stopped playing to listen to what he had to say. Quite a few people turned as they realised that the music had stopped. They looked up curiously when they realised that the lead singer had been replaced by Ginny Weasley.

"Hey everyone!" She called out to the crowd. They all cheered and clapped.

"I hope you're all having a great time!" More cheers. "Now I know that all you guys know this is a fancy dress party. You've all dressed up as scary creatures or people according to the muggle costume tradition. Of course you also all know that this is a competition, a competition which you judge yourselves by voting for who you think has the best costume.

"If you look around which I'm sure most of you have you will see all the effort that me and Hermione Granger have put into making this place look really special. This means however that it is a little too dark to see anything much and particularly not inspect and judge everyone's costumes. Therefore we have decided to have a catwalk of everyone's costumes.

"To take part and be considered for winning the best costume prize will you please all form a circle that curls all the way around the stage so that you can all see. We will then notify you one by one that it is your chance to model your outfit. Just go over to Hermione Granger who is stood by the stairs on the left and she'll tell you what to do. If you don't wish to take part just tell her when you go over and needn't do it. Enjoy!"

I smiled and nodded at Ginny's speech. She really has a way with talking to people and getting them excited and to do what she wants. I could tell this was going to be a success when people started to come over to the stage. They jostled slightly trying to get nearer to me and the access to the stage however Ginny called out to them.

"Don't push, people! You can't vote for your own costume and unless you want to waste your vote you might want to see everyone else's outfit. You'll all get a chance and remember, people always remember the last one."

It really was amazing. One minute everyone was crowded into one space trying to get onto the stage, next they were dispersing around the great platform so that they got the best view of whatever was going to happen. Ginny could probably get them to do anything…!

A small cough alerted me to the presence of Lavender Brown. She looked fabulous in a tattered dress of black silk. It came down to about her knees but had long rips which made it a lot more revealing. The top was tight with one long flared sleeve, the other shoulder was bare from an artful rip across her shoulders. On her head she wore her best black pointy hat, her feet were bare with shiny black nails which matched her fingers. Her long dark hair was loose and her makeup was very gothic, huge black outlines around her eyes, very artfully shaped and dark lips with very pale skin.

"Hey Lavender. You look brilliant!" She gave me a week smile, obviously quite worried about what she had to do. Before she could ask however I began to explain.

"Right, when you go up onto the stage you need to walk from the stairs straight to the opposite side. Stand there for a second in a pose for your costume, everything will go black then lightening will flash. Walk to the centre of the stage after the first flash. It will continue until we decide you've had enough. When you're done the lights will go back to normal just come back over here and you can go back down."

Lavender looked very impressed at the idea though still slightly confused. She clamber up onto the stage and began to walk across it swaying her hips and tossing her hair as she went. When she reached her destination she held out her arms and waggled her fingers in a very witchy pose. After about a second I flicked my wand and muttered the incantation which would activate the blackout charm we had performed earlier.

Everything went black then a fork of lightening flashed across the sky illuminating lavender on the stage, she turned and began to walk back across the stage her movements staggered in the flashes of light.

(**A/N Like strobe lighting I think it's called. Its stage lights that flash on and off dead quickly, used in theatres and concerts sometimes.**)

Everyone was cheering and clapping. There was complete silence when everything went dark but when the lightening began it was deafening. Lavender looked wonderful she really did. When she came over to us after the lighting had returned to normal she looked ecstatic. I had just explained to the next person who came up (Neville; dressed as a werewolf) what to do. We were going to do it slightly differently every time so that people didn't get bored.

After the initial impact of Lavender's performance the audience cheered each person deafeningly, they all did it differently; the walk onto the stage and then back to the middle.

When it came to Harry and Ron's turn they asked if they could both go on together. Me and Ginny instantly agreed. They made a fantastically scary pair of dementors. I even made the some of the dark smoke which covered the floor follow them onto to the stage. It rose like a wall and seemed to cloak them more and more each time the lightening flashed then when the lights came back to normal it had receded to cloak their knees, fading out so you could see the floor of the rest of the stage that they weren't standing on.

About twenty people decided to model. They were notified by a tendril of the swirling dark smoke rising up before them and forming the words "_it's your turn_". It was a complex bit of magic involving a spell to make it pick people at random but not repeat their choosing. At last we came to the last person, Ginny came over and told me, she also said that we were going to go up after they had done their bit.

He emerged out of the darkness, a terrifying vampire. White face, dark eyes, sweeping back robes with a high collar and slicked-back white-blond hair. He was perfect. And terrifying.

I smiled weekly at the sight of him then repeated the instructions as to what to do when he got up onto the stage.

**A/N Sorry about the time it took me to update and about the length of the chapter, but I really wanted to get something up. Thank you very much to madcat1 for your review. I'm sorry if this chapter is crap, please feel free to comment and make suggestions. Hopefully I'll update soon, thanks for reading!**

**Miss Moonshadow**


End file.
